Broken Faith
by Hahna
Summary: When Kagome's fiancee is killed in a shooting and the the ones involved kidnap her. Now at an unknown building, Kagome has no faith or no will to go on. What is she going to do? MMkay it's rated R for cursing, violence, and most likely drug-abuse..InuxKag
1. The Shooting

Disclaimer: I own no character of Inuyasha. None. At all. Got that? That means  
that Rumiko Takahashi owns them. Although I would like to own.. Inuyasha..the..  
character..yeah thats it.  
  
So this is my first fic..I don't expect any reviews or praise but more like  
bashing. Anyways..You probably don't care about this little part so I present  
to you..  
  
Broken Faith  
  
Chapter One - The Shooting  
  
Everything that day had finally registered in my mind. It was as if that day had happened  
five years ago. An eternity of not knowing. I had finally accepted the fact that it all  
started yesterday.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was such a bright and beautiful day outside. (A/N: It just ALWAYS happens bright and beautiful  
doesn't it?) The wind blew gently, swishing my hair to the side. I was sitting on a bench nearby a  
tree relaxing. Children were running around smiling happily. I wanted to smile too. I would smile  
for my fiancee. Smile for the wedding. Smile for my life.  
  
A figure approached me. I was looking down at my lap at the time and a shadow was upon my figure.  
I slowly looked up into those beautiful golden eyes.(A/N: Those..oh..so..beautiful..golden..eyes..)  
He smiled that oh so wonderful smile and took a seat beside me. I leaned my head onto his shoulder  
and closed my eyes. I never wanted this day to end. I just wanted to relax with him by my side.  
  
He stood up and watches as I fell into the seat of the bench. Laughing he patted my head and comforted me.  
"Oi baka..you're so reckless.." So much for the "comforting". I just smiled and as politely as I could responded,  
"Well Dogboy it wasn't my fault entirely. You stood up too fast." I lightly pushed him to the ground. Seeing this  
as an opportunity to play around. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him as we fell. He "oomfed" quietly and flipped  
himself over so that he was leaning over me. I looked at the frozen scene across from me. "Inu dear..there are a few  
adolescents in this park..maybe we should..ah well..get up?" I quietly whisper to him. His left ear tweaks a bit and he  
stands up. Offering me his hand he pulled me up and let go suddenly. I stumble up realizing that I wasn't gripping his hand  
anymore. It was as if my whole life flashed before me. Everything..it felt as if my life were ending. The concrete before me  
was my death. I closed my eyes awaiting my fateful death.  
  
I never hit the ground. The silver hair was the only thing my vision clearly saw when I opened my eyes. Why? Why did I ever doubt  
that he wouldn't save me? He wouldn't have let me fall. Never would he have let me fall. He smiled and leaned me up into a standing  
position."There you go again being reckless.. Kagome.. you should be alot more careful. I wouldn't want to have a dead fiancee.. They might  
think i'm some kind of weirdo necrophiliac.." His ears flattened on top of his head and he put on his best sad puppy face. "Inuyasha..don't give  
me that damned look..you know I hate it." I respond pulling his hair to make his face level with mine. "Ow! You are one mean bitch when you're angry.."  
I giggled to myself. He has some major pride issues.. "Well Yasha dear my name doesn't mean mesuinu youkai now does it?" Smiling arrogantly he grabbed my  
wrist and we started to walk down the street.  
  
Loud gunshots were heard as two people emerged from a nearby expensive store.Holding bags they had aimed their guns at us. My mouth went dry. Tears  
rolled slowly from my eyes and my knees had let go of supporting me. "Inuyasha..are we going to die?" I whispered to him as quietly as I could. The robbers  
had an awkward look to them. Sort of old-fashioned. One had a type of high ponytail while the other...had blondish short hair. Neither had seemed threatening.  
That was until the one with the ponytail acknowledged me. "Hey bitch.. are you in love with this baka inu here? Don't you know he's only a hanyou and can't  
protect you right? I on the other hand.." He was completely cut off by the dagger thrown straight as him. It barely missed his shoulder.  
  
"So the little puppy wants to fight eh? What are you going to do throw another rusted dagger at me? Not on your life." He aimed the gun at Inuyasha and pulled  
the trigger. It was as if time had come to a stop. The bullet's position swayed. Inuyasha watched the bullet being fired at me instead of him. I didn't intend to move. He  
had suddenly appeared in front of me and took the bullet.  
  
From then on there was screaming and blood. He collapsed into my lap. Tears of pain and shock welled up in my eyes. The salty droplets streaked down and dripped onto  
Inuyasha's face. "No.. no.. this must be all a dream.. when I wake up there will be no blood. No robbers. No bullet. There will only be him and I in our living room. He will not  
be dead.. only asleep.. " I open my eyes once more and knew that this was no dream. The blood stained my white skirt. "I-Inu..yasha.. how could you..you're so reckless! Get up..please.."  
The tears form in my eyes again.  
  
"Hey bitch get up you're coming with us." The one with the ponytail yelled. I coldly glared at him. I stood up slowly and spat in his face. "You think I'd go with some worthless  
jerk like you? You killed my fiancee. So why should I--" I was cut off when he slapped me with his gun. He picked me up and threw me on his shoulder. He started to run far away from  
the scene. I could only stare at the lifeless body of my lover. It was truly over for me.  
  
The man carrying me finally stopped and threw me to the ground. "I'm sure he'll like you..he likes the struggling type.." With that he left me sitting in front of the looming mansion  
I was before.  
  
Flashback End  
  
Here I was. Staring. Staring at the gigantic building before me. Why did it happen? Why was I here? I couldn't remember. The day. The day they shot you. The day when you left this world.  
That's why. That's why I was here. My back-length hair was swaying in the wind. Salty drops come from my eyes. I don't want to be here. I want to be with you. Where all my worries.  
All my cares. They all drifted away. We were intertwined by love. We were to be wed on Friday. You died protecting me. I cannot forgive myself for that. I wanted to take your place. I wanted  
to fall with you. The robbers. They took me and threw me before this building. That's why. I took the dagger you had given me in case of an emergency. I cut my hair before the  
building. It flew. Like millions of black feathers in the wind. I lost my love. I needed to start a new life. I knew though. I knew that I would never be able to forget you.  
------------------------------------  
  
So that's the first chapter..I'm guessing it sucks for my first fic..but i'll try to do better I promise! That was a short chapter too..I'll make the next one longer. Heh..I'll be suprised if  
anyone likes this fic at all..Alright..the next chapter might be done by tomorrow..if I have the urge to write about poor emo Kagome..[NO I DON'T HATE KAGOME GOSH LEAVE ME ALONE] She's just..  
emo ;]  



	2. Bitter Memories

**Disclaimer:**Once again I do not own Inuyasha..nor the characters..nor his silver hair..  
  
Before I go on. I'd like to apolgize for this chapter. I haven't had much of a want to write but I am back and with more..umm..ideas..  
  
**Broken Faith**  
  
Chapter Two-Bitter Memories  
  
I see myself running. Running to your now lifeless body. My body stiffens. You're not supposed to be dead. I find myself thinking. I look down to my chest. There. Blood. Everywhere.  
  
You stand up immediately after I noticed the blood. Your eyes. Heartless. A menacing smile creeped upon your face. You walked away. My eyes widen suddenly. I feel a sharp sudden pain in my neck. I turn slowly. Ever so slowly. To see you. WIth that dark, eerie face. Smiling. Always smiling. In your hand was a knife. The one you decided to stab me with. My eyes plead for your help. Then you walk away once more. I utter not a word. I scream. Scream for all I was worth. There was no sound.  
  
_You are my dream.. my never ending nightmare.._  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"KAGOME!" I jerk from the odd nightmare. I find myself in a.. hospital bed? Wait..why am I here anyways? I remember a gun, a bullet, and Kagome..  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?" I scream at no one in particular.  
  
A short girl walks into the room."Sir, please do not yell. We have sensitive patients on this hall who are ever so fragile..We have to take care of them you know." She looks up from her clipboard. "I'm suprised you're still alive sir. The bullet was ever so close to puncturing your heart." She recites as if reading from a script.  
  
"I could care less about my heart, bitch. Where's Kagome? She was with me when I fell." I look around the room as if to find her sitting in a corner crying. I was disappointed to notice the room was only empty.  
  
"Ka..go..me..?" There was no girl with you when we picked you up from the ground. A woman had called in. She said she saw you take the bullet and the shooters take some girl--ER.." She seems petrified. The anger rised in me.  
  
"Kagome was kidnapped..and you guys aren't trying at all to FIND HER!?" I yell loud. "You BITCH! She's my FIANCEE. YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYING ANYTHING! Give me my damn cellphone. Now." I give her a cold glare and call millions of detective agencies.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The small girl returns to my room again later that day. She turns to face me with a determined look on her face. I wondered why she was so determined looking..  
  
"Ah sir..We um ..don't know your name so I was wondering if ..you could fill out a few forms?" A nervous smile was on her face. A long pause filled the room as I looked at her suspiciously. She moved slowly towards the door as if she thought I would attack her at any minute.  
  
"Give me the forms wench." I snatch the shaking papers from her hand. "Got a pen with you?" I ask. She smiles and her body relaxes. "Ah yes sir..ah um..here." She watches from the door. Still afraid to actually come closer anymore.  
  
Five minutes pass and I finish the forms. She walks slowly towards me and takes them. She re-reads over the information. Her eyes widen with fear. "Eh..? Oi girl what's up with you?" She looks up from the shaking papers. "Y-you're Inuyasha..?" she barely stutters out. "Eh..why? Do you know who I am or something?" I ask. "Y-you're..famous.." My face changes from amusement to fear. "Oh shit..I..er.."  
  
I get up from the bed pulling off wires from my arms. I break into a run out of the room. I scream at myself. I can't believe I put my real name. A nurse spots me and grabs my arm. "Sir you shouldn't be running in a hospital...Hey aren't you Inuyasha?" I look at the nurse..Hey wait isn't this a GUY?! "I..uh..i'm his body double. He doesn't like swarming groups of fangirls who don't accept his upcoming marriage." The man nods once more. An impish smile is suddenly on his face. "You're kinda cute.." I curse at myself. I break from his hold and run.  
  
"YOU'RE LETTING INUYASHA GET AWAY, JAKOTSU. DON'T YOU KNOW HIS PARENTS ARE HERE!? WE ARE SCREWED." The nurse who came to my room screams. The man looks at her. "So that IS Inuyasha? Damn it Rin we have to get him.."  
  
My eyes widen as I turn a corner. My parents are here? I need to leave. They'll scold me for losing Kagome.  
  
I was too deep in thought to notice a brown haired girl in front of me.  
  
(**A/N**:So how was it? The beginning was Inuyasha's odd nightmare as he calls it. Mysterious brown haired girls.. =]! I'll try to write the third chapter soon! I promise this time =D!) 


	3. Slipping Away

**Disclaimer**: How many times must I explain this!? Sure I married him but I don't own Inuyasha..i'm oh so sorry..  
  
Yay finally the third chapter is out! I'm hoping it's not late.. Compared to the last chapter's update i'm positively sure it's not. Anyways on with the story and I hope you enjoy it.. =D!  
  
**Broken Faith**  
  
_**Chapter Three-Slipping Away**_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow.." I rubbed my forehead. What sort of idiot would run straight into a girl? A girl standing right in front of them at that. I glared at the fallen man infront of me. "Watch where you're going idiot--"  
  
A loud, squeaky voice was heard from behind him as two nurses turned the corner. His face screamed fear. Time to save an arrogant jerk's life.  
  
I grab his arm and pull him up. Jerking him in front to get away from the screaming nurses.  
  
"Inuyasha! Get back here! Don't you want to see your parents!?" the girl with the high-pitched voice yelled.  
  
"Plus you need to get some shots!" The man running behind the girl screamed. He started to slow down._'Oh no..is he one of those weirdos who have a phobia against shots?'_ I questioned myself. Grabbing his wrist again I throw him into a random room while running in after him.  
  
"Ah...bitch! You know if they find us in here we're pretty much cornered!? I thought women were smart you know..I thought they would at least try to think ahead." An arrogant smirk creeped onto his face.  
  
"Would you have thought of anything when you're being chased by two odd looking nurses who seem to be chasing not after you but the person who ran straight into you?" His face faulted slightly. "Yeah I thought so.."  
  
An awkward silence filled the room as I thought of something to say. "Um..So why were those nurses chasing you? By the way my name's Sango..nice to meet you."  
  
He nodded slowly as if thinking about my question. "Uh.. well you see..it's because I ran..and i'm Inuyasha." He smiles proudly. Little arrogant dog.. I glare at him and his face faults.  
  
"I could actually care less if you were the "Great" Inuyasha. What I would like to know is where's my best friend..?" I hadn't seen her in such a long time.. I knew she was engaged to this arrogant baka..but I wondered why I didn't see her with him.  
  
His face saddened. An eerie feeling came over me. As he finally tried to speak."We were walking..and I was shot in the middle of the street. I blacked out then but I heard..I heard she got kidnapped." He turned his face away from me so I couldn't see his emotions.  
  
A shuffling of feet was heard and the door knob turned slightly. An annoying sigh was heard as a loud jingling of what sounded like keys was shoved into the door. The door was kicked open and light flooded the storage closet.  
  
"Well well..what do we have here? Two patients hiding out in a storage closet? In a hospital too..my my.." He smirked. Damn this doctor. What a pervert. I give him a cold glare as I stalk up to him. "ECCHI! HENTAI!" I scream. A slap rings throughout the room. However..he still seems to be smiling. Oh damn him.  
  
"Sango it's been so long.." He smiles at me. Again. Oh I hate that smile. _Or so you say.._  
  
"And you too..Miroku." A confused look was on Inuyasha's face when I looked at him. Sighing loudly I introduce them to each other. "Inuyasha..meet Miroku. Miroku meet Inuyasha."  
  
An evil smile was on Inuyasha's face now. He thinks he knows exactly what this is all about. "Inuyasha get that idiotic look off your face. You know nothing." A playful looking hurt face is placed on Miroku."But Sango.." I slap him again knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Come on get the dead houshi for me and we'll leave this closet..thing..We have to get you out of here to save my best friend no?" A slightly relieved smile begins to show on his face as he picked up the uncounscious doctor and walked out the door.  
  
(**A/N**:Third chapter done! it's Sango's point of view if you did notice..AREN'T YOU HAPPY THE HOUSHI HAS FINALLY ENTERED!? YAY BANZAIZ!)  



End file.
